Phillip Coulson (Earth-12151)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12151 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, Metropolitia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D. Director, government agent, spy, leader | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom Taylor; Steve Pugh | First = Secret Wars: Agents of Atlas Vol 1 1 | Death = Secret Wars: Agents of Atlas Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Phil Coulson was the Director of the organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. whose job was to oppress the civilian population of Metropolitia for Baron Zemo. While Coulson was in his office he received a visit by Agents of Atlas member Gorilla-Man. Coulson wanted to inform Hale that the Agent's leader Jimmy Woo had gone missing but Hale passed it off like he didn't know who Coulson was talking about. This angered Coulson due to the fact that he knew everything about Hale and the mysterious operations of the Atlas Foundation. This prompted Gorilla-Man to threaten Coulson with ripping off his head, but the director pulled out a gun and pointed it at Hale's head. Hale began to calm down after Coulson told him that he and Woo used to meet in secret weekly so he could pass on to Woo information involving the Baron's activities. Coulson wanted to know what happened, so Hale told him about the train incident involving the human mutates from Weapon X. They were successful with relocating them to another region but the plan ended up being botched by Venus whose abilities put the team in the Baron's crosshairs resulting in Woo being kidnapped. Hale told Coulson that they were ready to take the fight to the Baron himself, so he gave the cue for Marvel Boy to drop his telepathic veil revealing that the Agents were in Coulson's office the entire time. As they headed out, Coulson asked to join them on the rescue mission. The team traveled in Grayson's flying saucer to Zemo's main base where they split up into two groups. After combing through the subterranean levels, Coulson, M-11 and Namora finally came upon Woo and the dead corpse of Hale. Learning that the Baron's son Helmut killed Hale and had the curse of the Gorilla passed on to him, M-11 pushed the boy to the side while Coulson helped carry Woo through the castle. They had to move quickly as Helmut set off the base's alarm which released the mutates throughout the complex but they were stopped as they were confront by the Baron himself. Zemo shot and killed Coulson, but was killed himself after Venus manipulated him into falling off the tower. Namora then carried Coulson's body as the team retreated back to the saucer and disappeared. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Phil Coulson of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Fighting Ability - Master of a single form of combat Category:Military Personnel Category:Weapons Expert Category:Shooting Category:Martial Arts Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers